Dominick Altaïr
Dominick Hawthorne is a freshman student at Millard High, known to be one of the top students in his grade. Often sarcastic with a sharp tongue, he is usually criticizing the school, questioning the sanity of his fellow classmates, or both. However, if you get to know him and get on his good side, he can actually be quite a decent and loyal friend. He's often found with Blanky Elius and Samson Parker, both of whom have been friends with him ever since middle school. He is a newcomer character in the New Millard High RP. Relationships with Other Characters Blanky Elius Blanky and Dominick have known each other for quite a while; they first met when they were in 3rd grade, and were somewhat acquainted, but didn't talk to each other very much then. After that, they didn't see each other again until middle school, where they were in the same class for 3 years straight. During that time, Blanky was a bit of a loner, seemingly complacent of emotion; she never talked unless directly addressed, and even then, she only said one or two words in reply. Most of the other students seemed to think of her as quirky and strange, and left her alone. Curious, Dominick occasionally approached her every once in a while and jokingly said hi and asked how she was doing, not expecting a response. Several times, he directly asked her why she didn't talk, but she would only answer with a vague shrug. Other students, mainly a boy named Gerald (who now goes to a different school) and Samson Parker, began to follow Dominick's example and tried to coax her into talking. Following a somewhat complicated series of events, Blanky eventually began opening up to them somewhat. The foursome (Blanky, Dominick, Samson, and Gerald) somehow formed into a close group of friends that became practically inseparable. Currently, Blanky and Dominick now both attend Millard High, as well as Samson, and are usually seen together during school. Blanky also likes coming up with various nicknames for Dominick, some of which include: Dominoes, Dommy (a pun on "dummy"), Nick, Nicko, Dominican Republic, Denominator, among various others. Back in middle school, Blanky also used to call Dominick "midget", as he used to be much shorter than her when they were younger; in the 6th grade, Blanky was 5'1", whereas Dominick was only 4'10". In the 8th grade, however, they finally reached around the same height. As of now, Dominick stands at 5'7", whereas Blanky is 5'4" (much to Blanky's chagrin). The two seem to have rather different personalities, but they are very similar in that they are both emotionally aloof, and as Samson would put it, "boring" (they both hate participating in events like parties or proms). Overall, the two have a very close platonic relationship. Aeolos Russo Aeolos first met Dominick, as well as Blanky, in History class on the first day while Aeolos was doodling a picture in his notebook. Trying to make conversation, Dominick complimented Aeolos on his drawings. Ever since then, Aeolos has been on friendly terms with him as well as Blanky and Samson and has even started hanging out with them. He seems to be the closest with Dominick out of the three. Garrett Garrett and Dominick aren't exactly close friends, though the two seem to share a mutual respect for each other. Garrett seems to respect Dominick for his intelligence and sanity (compared to the other students), and vice versa. In certain situations, Garrett helps Dominick out. When Samson and Blanky were annoying Dominick about copying homework, for example, Garrett knocked them out with a dodgeball. Samson Parker Like Blanky, Samson has been a friend of Dominick's since middle school. Samson seems to see Dominick as somewhat of a role model (much to his annoyance). Although Dominick for some reason, just seems to be especially irritable towards Samson, often belittling him with sardonic remarks, he does see Samson as a close friend and appreciates having him around. Samson also often mooches off of Dominick, asking to borrow money and/or video games, as well as copying his homework. Zoey Lantern -under construction- Siobhan Hammond Dominick and Siobhan are somewhat acquainted. Siobhan actually has a crush on him, and acts a bit shy towards him, often stuttering around him. Dominick, however, is rather oblivious to her feelings and only sees her as another classmate. Occasionally, Siobhan approaches him and tries to make brief conversation. Demetri Lankton Dominick first noticed Demetri while he was staring at Blanky in History class. At first, Dominick teased Blanky jokingly about it, saying that they'd make a "cute couple". Dominick officially met and talked with Demetri in Art class, while he was sitting next to Blanky. Dominick was at first, friendly towards Demetri, and waved away Blanky's fear of him. However, later on, their relationship quickly turns sour. At one point, Hikari threatened Dominick for calling her Kinz. He (begrudgingly) apologized, prompting her to turn back to normal. Demetri then goes on to say that he was disappointed that Dominick didn't get killed by her, much to Dominick's bewilderment. The next day, during Lab, Demetri attempted to force down a mix of random energy drinks into Dominick's mouth, claiming that he had to swallow it or be "cursed". Dominick spits it out in his face, letting out a vulgar string of curses, and demands that he leave him alone and go bother Blanky like he usually does instead, so Demetri shoves the concoction down Blanky's throat instead, rendering her unconscious. Dominick is then forced to bring Blanky to the nurse. From that point on, Dominick has had an icy cold disposition towards Demetri, avoiding him like Blanky. At another point, during a hectic English class, Demetri draws Dominick burning up in acid (though, Dominick doesn't know he's drawing it). As of recently, however, Dominick has begun to sympathize with Demetri after he learns that Demetri is being raised by abusive parents. He even tries to help Demetri by encouraging him to do something about it and call the cops. The two are now on somewhat more friendly terms. Anita Anita has a somewhat stalker-like obsession over Dominick, much to his disturbance. She has made several failed attempts to ask Dominick out on a date. He continually rejects her, stating his reason being that his mom will not allow him to date until college. Lately, however, Anita seems to have moved on from him and has begun pursuing other love interests. Alice Miller Although not demonstrated very much in the actual RP aside from a small scene in Art class when Alice was first introduced, the two don't exactly get along very well and have clashing personalities. Alice occasionally likes to get on Dominick's nerves, and call him a dork/geek/nerd/etc., while Dominick often snaps back at her with icy remarks. Sometimes, it's the other way around, with Dominick mocking her and Alice snapping back. Other times, they just completely ignore each other. Dominick doesn't exactly approve of Samson's relationship with her. Graciela Rojas Thus far, Dominick and Graciela haven't interacted much, but one of their few interactions wasn't exactly friendly. Once, the students had to transfer to the middle school bus for the time being because the high school bus had broken down. While Blanky was trying to get to her seat and sit next to Dominick as she usually did, Graciela sat down and stole her seat instead. Dominick tried to politely tell her to move, as the seat was reserved for Blanky, but she refused to budge. Soon, Zoey and some other students began to intervene, and a messy fight ensued in the tightly packed bus. From then on, Graciela seems to consider Dominick, as well as Blanky and Zoey, as enemies. In turn, although Dominick doesn't exactly consider Graciela an enemy, he believes her to be obnoxious. Emette Smithe -under construction- Quotes *'Morcubus:' "Okay, dearest children. This here is... *draws cube* ...a cube." Blanky: " ...whoa." Dominick: "We're not a bunch of morons, sir. Well...I guess you could say otherwise for some of the people here..." *"If the people in this class are considered normal, I'd hate to meet the kids that are actually in Special Ed. " Gallery Other Appearances Dominick_BannedStory.png|Dominick as a MapleStory character File:Dominick_Total_Drama.png|Dominick as a Total Drama character File:DomTinierme.png|Dominick as a Tinierme character File:Dominick_Hawthorne.png|Dominick as a Sims 3 character (full-grown adult) File:DominickAnime.PNG|Dominick as an anime character Genderbend_Dominick.png|Female version of Dominick File:DominickOtaku.png|Dominick as an Otaku Avatar File:DominickMabinogi.png|Dominick as a Mabinogi character File:Wolf_Dominick.png|Dominick as a wolf File:Trainer_Dominick.png|Dominick as a Pokemon Trainer File:Dom_Gaia.png|Dominick as a Gaia character Scenes Oh_Em_Mockingjay.png|Meeting Demetri (pt. 1) File:My_Tummy_Feels_Funny.png|Meeting Demetri (pt. 2) Blanky_and_Dominick's_Body_Switch.png|Blanky and Dominick's Body Switch Category:Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Characters in The New RP Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters